The Life I Covet
by Rose Garden Fairytale
Summary: Sequel to MY WHAT? Conts. from where the previous story left off. Johanna & Anthony are getting married.  Nellie & Sweeney are getting closer.  Toby & Diana are still fighting.  Many suprises are in store for the Lovett/Todd family.
1. Ch 1 wedding preparations

**Like I promised here's the sequel to MY WHAT? Sorry that it's taken me so long to post it, but it took me a while to figure out what I wanted to put in this first chapter.**

**I would like to thank Erica Wallace for the title for this fic, its way better than any of the ones I came up with and I think it fits the story well. **

**I forgot to mention this in the last chapter of MY WHAT? : I would like to thank all of the people who read MY WHAT? and reviewed it, especially those who reviewed multiple times and gave advice. **

**Thanks to: slytherin4evur, bookwatchertox, BoredInTheseDiors, ShellyMay, Erica Lovett, and lastly JDeppIsMyLovely.**

* * *

><p><strong>Diana POV<strong>

"Ow!" Toby yelled as he got poked again by the tailor. "I still don't see why we have to wear these stupid outfits."

"Well at least yours is black and white, mine's a light blue," I complained while one of the tailor's assistants altered the dress.

"Alright, lad you're done," the tailor told Toby before he ran off to the dressing room.

Just as Toby left Johanna came in wearing her wedding gown. Mum came in to get Toby to take him back to the house since he wouldn't want to stay. "Oh you girls look beautiful. Just wait till your father sees you," Mum said.

"You're kidding right? This dress is absolutely hideous," I told Mum while rolling my eyes.

"DIANA ELIZABETH FAITH LOVETT, DON'T YOU DARE ROLL YOUR EYES AT YOUR MOTHER!" Dad yelled while entering the shop.

"Yes, Dad," I said crossing my arms while getting stabbed in the leg from the movement.

"Johanna, you better hope that there aren't too many young men from Anthony's crew," Dad said while sitting down in a chair next to Mum.

"You really think I look that nice?" Johanna asked while turning around in her dress.

"Miss, I'm finished," the assistant said while grabbing her supplies and heading towards the back room.

"How many people have to tell you that?" I asked while heading back towards the dressing room.

Once in the dressing room I took off the hideous bright colored bunch of material that Mum and Johanna called a dress. I began changing back into my normal dress when I heard Dad say, "Don't worry Johanna, everything will turn out okay. Diana just isn't in a good mood right now."

"She hasn't been in a good mood since we picked out the color of her dress," Johanna replied.

"Maybe if you switched colors, Diana would be in a better mood," Toby suggested.

Finally he comes up with a good idea!

"That just might work. What do you say sweetheart?" Dad asked Johanna.

"I guess so, I just want this whole thing to be perfect that's all," Johanna replied while crying lightly.

"Diana can you come back out here!" Mum called.

"In a second!" I called back.

When I walked back into the main room, I found Johanna sitting next to Dad with her face lightly stained with tears. "Diana," she said while dabbing at her eyes, "We noticed how you didn't seem fond of the dress and thought that you might be happier if we switched colors. How does that sound?"

"I would really appreciate that, but I don't want to make it something you don't like either," I stated not wanting to see her cry.

"Then we'll just have to pick a color you both like. How hard could that be?" Mum asked.

Unfortunately that took a while, but eventually we agreed on a dark green pattern. After scheduling another appointment with the tailor to finish Johanna's gown and start on my dress.

We met Anthony and Toby back at the house where the two were playing a game of chess, and sadly Toby was very easily beating Anthony. Mum headed towards the kitchen with Johanna to prepare dinner. Dad headed into his and Mum's room doing who knows what. I stay and watched Anthony get beaten by Toby and then started a game against him.

* * *

><p><strong>*skip to the week of the wedding*<strong>

* * *

><p>I know I've probably said this a hundred times, but I don't think anyone else has to put up with people who are as insane as the ones I live with. I mean shouldn't it be Mum who doesn't want Johanna to leave and Dad's the one who wants the whole thing over with? Well if you think it should be that way then you're completely wrong. Dad is not looking forward to the wedding happening and Anthony and Johanna leaving, he's actually about as moody as he was back before Turpin died.<p>

Friends of Anthony have come into town and are staying at the local inn. They've come over a few times, they're not completely horrible, but they're not the best influences for Toby. Considering the fact that he's already a bit of an alcoholic and you add spending time with a couple of sailors who are like that, well let's just say it, he might never lose his addiction to gin. Out of the four of his friends there's only one that I really like and that's because he's quiet and keeps mainly to himself.

Mum's beginning to get a bit frantic; I think that's the right word. Considering she's doing all the food for the wedding. There aren't a lot of us just Johanna, Anthony, Toby, Mum, Dad, Anthony's four friends, and me, but she has to prepare a cake something she doesn't have much experience with. I'm a bit scared of the outcome for it considering how bad some of her pies have been.

* * *

><p><strong>*day of the wedding*<strong>

* * *

><p>Whoever said that Weddings are enjoyable should get a shave from Dad when he's mad. This has to be one of the worst experiences of my life. Not only am I wearing one of the dumbest dresses I have ever seen and now unfortunately own, but I've been stuck trying to keep Johanna calm while Mum and Dad help her get ready. The only good thing so far is that Toby is stuck spending the day with Anthony and his friends.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of the chapter 1. I know it's really short, but I wanted to make the wedding a whole chapter on its own. This chapter is just the wedding plans. Please review.<strong>


	2. Ch 2 the wedding

**Sorry for the long break between updates; I've had a lot of things going on with school lately and it's taken me a while to find the inspiration to write this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Johanna POV<p>

I couldn't believe that today I would finally get to marry Anthony. I never thought I'd be this happy in my life. If you asked me a few months ago where I would see myself now I probably would have said locked up in Turpin's house, but he's dead and I've found my true love in Anthony.

"Johanna, hold still," Father said while finishing place combs and the veil in my hair, "One more comb and then we just have the veil."

Mrs. Lovett was doing my makeup and I'm a bit nervous to see how it comes out, but if it is really bad I can always redo it myself.

"Diana, come here and hold your sister's hair for a second," Father said. Diana walked over and grudgingly held my hair while Father put the finishing touches on it. "Nellie, send Diana over to Anthony's room when you finish here. I'll see you two in a bit," he continued as he walked out the door.

Not long after Father left Mrs. Lovett finished and handed me a mirror; I don't mean to be conceited here but I looked incredible. "Mrs. Lovett, this is amazing. You didn't a wonderful job," I told her.

"Oh dear don't exaggerate. I hardly did anything special. Diana, go tell your father and Anthony Johanna's ready," Mrs. Lovett said.

Diana then left the room and it became very quiet. I realized how close it would be to me and Anthony saying our vows and I became very nervous. I began to feel sick to my stomach.

Mrs. Lovett saw the look on my face and said, "Breathe dear, it'll make you feel better. Everything's going to be perfect."

Diana came back with Father a few minutes later and Father froze in the doorway.

* * *

><p>Sweeney POV<p>

I followed Diana back to the room where Johanna was waiting and froze in shock. Johanna looked exactly like Lucy had on our wedding day. "You look amazing, Johanna," I told her.

"Thank you father," she replied.

Nellie then left the room telling us that they should be ready in ten minutes. As we waited for the boys and Mrs. Lovett to be ready Johanna sat down looking like she would be sick. Diana seemed to be pouting in her chair.

It wasn't long before we had to walk down the aisle. Johanna seemed to calm down the closer we got to Anthony and the minister.

* * *

><p>Diana POV<p>

Luckily the ceremony was sweet and there weren't many people at the wedding to see me in this "dress". The dinner at the reception wasn't very long and Anthony's friends were pretty civilized. While Anthony and Johanna were dancing; Toby was sitting down talking with a couple of Anthony's friends. Mum and Dad were dancing with the newlyweds. One of Anthony's friends (the quiet one) asked me to dance.

We started to talk and I found out his name was Ezra. He and Anthony had been best friends for almost their entire lives. The other boys were Isaac, George, and Robert and they had met Anthony and Ezra a few years ago. "You help out Mr. Todd don't you?" Esza asked.

"Yes, he's my father actually," I replied.

"So you're Johanna's sister," Ezra guessed.

"Half sister," I corrected.

"You seem unhappy," Ezra stated.

"I know Dad will be upset once Johanna and Anthony leave, and I think this dress is hideous," I told him.

"Really, because I think you look beautiful," Ezra replied.

"Thank you, but I should warn you my Dad is very overprotective," I told him.

"I don't blame him with daughters as pretty as you and Johanna you have to be careful," Ezra stated.

The song ended then and another of Anthony's friends, I think it was Isaac, began to dance. When the song ended Dad came over and asked me to dance.

"What's going on between you and the first boy you danced with?" he asked.

"Nothing Dad, we were just talking and dancing. Ezra was just being nice," I informed him.

"Really because it didn't look like that when you were blushing and giggling," Dad stated.

"You have nothing to worry about Dad. You don't have to worry about me getting married for another couple of years," I reminded him.

* * *

><p><strong>The end of the chapter; I know it's short, but it's something. I have the next seven chapters planned so expect them to becoming out soon. The last section of the story where Diana describes Sweeney as overprotective and he acts it is very important. Ezra might come back in the story, I'm not sure yet.<strong>

**In a review for the last chapter someone pointed out that Diana calling Sweeney Dad isn't very respectful for the time period. Well it's done that way for three reasons:**

**a. Diana grew up in a poor part of London and doesn't have the world's best manners or education.**

**b. It's to show a difference between Johanna and Diana since Johanna calls him father and Diana calls him Dad.**

**c. I had her call him Dad throughout MY WHAT? and I don't really feel like changing it.**

**Please review.**


	3. Ch 3 Sweeney's depression and Toby's co

**Here's Chapter 3**

**It's titled Sweeney's Depression and Toby's complaints**

* * *

><p>Diana POV<p>

It's been two weeks since Johanna and Anthony's wedding and things have finally gone back to normal, well as normal as they can be when you live with an ex serial killer and his accomplice.

As I walked back into Dad's shop after lunch I smelled something that hadn't been a scent in Dad's shop for months. "What did you do?" I asked.

"I slipped up. I wasn't paying attention, just help me figure out something to do with the body," Dad said obviously still upset.

"I'm going to go get Mum she might have some idea of what to do," I said before leaving the pie shop again.

When I reached the pie shop I saw Mum and Toby only had a couple of customers. Good, she'll be able to leave then. "Mum, we had an incident in the barber shop," I said when I reached the counter.

"Oh no," Mum said immediately understanding what I meant, "Toby, watch the pie shop till I get back. Diana, come with me."

Mum and Dad talked for a few minutes before stuffing the body in a trunk Dad keeps in the shop. Tonight Mum will chop up the body and save it for bait to use for the boys' next fishing trip.

Unfortunately that wasn't the last time Dad slipped up. It's a week since then and Dad has slipped up twice since then. Dad repeated the process of stuffing the bodies in the trunk and Mum cut up the bodies. I hate to admit it, but it kind of feels like we're living at Fleet Street again. Well it definitely smells like it.

* * *

><p>Toby POV<p>

Mum and Diana are so oblivious. They're convinced that Mr. Todd has some in good in him, that he's changed, but they're wrong. He hasn't changed at all. Those three murders that he's committed in the last week should have proved it to them.

Mum is too far in, one of these days he's going to take her by surprise and kill her. And once she's gone there will be nothing stopping him from killing me or Diana.

I have to warn Mum again. Hopefully she'll believe me this time.

That night when it was right after closing and Mr. Todd and Diana weren't back yet I started singing:

"_Attend the tale of Sweeny Todd.__  
><em>_His skin was pale and his eye was odd.__  
><em>_He shaved the faces of gentlemen__  
><em>_who never thereafter were heard of again.__  
><em>_He trod a path that few have trod,__  
><em>_Did Sweeny Todd, The Demon Barber of Fleet Street_

_"He kept a shop in London Town__  
><em>_Of fancy clients and good renown.__  
><em>_And what if none of their souls were saved?__  
><em>_They went to their__  
><em>_Maker impeccably shaved by Sweeny, __  
><em>_By Sweeny Todd, The Demon Barber of Fleet Street_

_"Swing your razor wide, Sweeny, __  
><em>_Hold it to the skies!__  
><em>_Freely flows the blood of those who moralize._

_"His need were few, his room was bare: __  
><em>_a lavabo and a fancy chair, __  
><em>_A mug of suds and a leather strop,__  
><em>_An apron, a towel, a pail and a mop.__  
><em>_For neatness, he deserves a nod.__  
><em>_Does Sweeny Todd, The Demon Barber of Fleet Street._

_"In conspicuous Sweeny was, __  
><em>_Quick and quiet and clean 'e was.__  
><em>_Back of his smile, under his word, __  
><em>_Sweeny heard music that nobody heard.__  
><em>_Sweeny pondered and Sweeny planned, __  
><em>_Like a perfect machine 'e planned__  
><em>_Sweeny was smooth, Sweeny was subtle, __  
><em>_Sweeny would blink and rats would scuttle.__  
><em>_Sweeny! Sweeny! Sweeny! Sweeny!__  
><em>_Sweeny!_

_"Attend the tale of Sweeney Todd__  
><em>_He served a dark and a hungry god__  
><em>_what happened then, well that's the play, __  
><em>_and he wouldn't want us to give it away. Not Sweeney, __  
><em>_Not Sweeney Todd, the demon barber of Fleet Street."__  
><em>

"_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around.  
>Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around.<em>

"_Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,_  
><em>I'll send 'em howling,<em>  
><em>I don't care, I got ways.<em>

"_No one's gonna hurt you,  
>No one's gonna dare.<br>Others can desert you,  
>not to worry, whistle, I'll be there.<em>

_"Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,_  
><em>But in time...<em>  
><em>Nothing can harm you<em>  
><em>not while I'm around...<em>

"_Not to worry, not to worry,  
>I may not be smart but I ain't dumb.<br>I can do it, put me to it,  
>Show me something I can overcome.<br>Not to worry, ma'am..._

_"Being close and being clever_  
><em>ain't like being true<em>  
><em>I don't need to,<em>  
><em>I would never hide a thing from you,<em>  
><em>like some..."<em>

_"Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,  
>But in time...<br>Nothing's gonna harm you,  
>Not while I'm around..."<em>

"Toby, enough of this! Mr. Todd is a perfectly nice man who bad things have happened to. I know he didn't have the best of intentions when we lived on Fleet Street, but he's changed since then," Mum said getting quite upset when I finished.

"But mum I don't think he has changed. What about those men he murdered last week?" I argued.

"Toby, I don't want to hear any more of this. Mr. Todd has been perfectly kind to us. I thought you would have learned to trust him by now. If you ever bring this up again, you will not be living or working here again. Understand?" Mum asked still upset.

"Yes ma'm."

"Good then go wash up. Dinner will be ready in a little while," Mum said.

She still doesn't believe me. She and Diana can only see the good in that monster.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for Chapter 3. Toby won't be having a change of heart for a while. Sorry about the chapters being so short, but the next two will be longer, I promise. <strong>

**The songs Toby uses are the Ballad of Sweeney Todd and Not While I'm Around.**

**Please review.**


	4. Ch 4 Christmas w the LovettTodd family

Diana POV

It's weird to thing that a year ago we would have been still living on Fleet Street and Mum and Dad would still be not getting along and killing people. That seems like a lifetime ago. Tonight's Christmas Eve and the whole family is here. Johanna and Anthony arrived a few days ago, but seem to be withholding information from us. Dad hasn't noticed yet being too happy that Johanna's back. I'm beginning to believe that if I got married and left Dad wouldn't care. I swear you should have seen it when we got their letter about coming for Christmas:

_Dad walked into the house with the mail and the groceries he had bought at the market. Dad dropped the groceries on the counter with the bills before sitting down in one of the booths with a letter. As he read it the smile on his face grew larger and larger. When he finished reading Mum asked, "What is it love? Who's it from?"_

"_It's from Anthony and Johanna, they're coming for Christmas," Dad said smiling before getting up and helping Toby and I put away the groceries._

_Dad started helping Mum make dinner, became more agreeable, helped me clean up the shop at the end of the day, and was more helpful all around. It was actually a bit disturbing._

Toby has been very hyper and has wanted to open up presents for the last couple of hours. Mum has repeatedly had to tell him no. It's kind of funny. I know it's his real first Christmas –Johanna's too- but it still is funny to see him so eager.

The clock chimed signaling that it was ten o clock. "Time for bed," Mum said before ushering me and Toby to our rooms.

* * *

><p>Sweeney POV<p>

Shortly after Nellie put the kids to bed the rest of us decided to turn it. Anthony and Johanna went to their guest room and Nellie and I were alone in the hall way. I kissed her good night before turning around and heading into my room.

_**I found myself walking through a tunnel it looked like one of the alleyways in London. When I came out of the tunnel I saw two women Lucy and Johanna as I walked closer to them I saw two more women walk up Nellie and Diana.**_

_**Lucy opened up her mouth and called, "Ben, come here love! Come home with me and our daughter!"**_

_**As I began to walk near her I heard Nellie call, "Sweeney, love, what are you doing? Come here you belong with me and Diana!"**_

_**I froze torn between Nellie and Lucy. The longer I stood there the more they glared at each other and me. **_

_**Johanna opened her mouth and began to sing, **_

"_**Green finch, and linnet bird, **__**  
><strong>__**Nightingale, blackbird, **__**  
><strong>__**How is it you sing?**__**  
><strong>__**How can you jubilate**__**  
><strong>__**sitting in cages**__**  
><strong>__**never taking wing?**__**  
><strong>__**Outside the sky waits**__**  
><strong>__**beckoning!**__**  
><strong>__**Beckoning!**__**  
><strong>__**Just beyond the bars...**__**  
><strong>__**How can you remain**__**  
><strong>__**staring at the rain**__**  
><strong>__**maddened by the stars?**__**  
><strong>__**How is it you sing**__**  
><strong>__**anything?**__**  
><strong>__**How is it you sing?"**_

_**Diana then cut her off singing,**_

"_**I'm your friend too, Mr. Todd**__**  
><strong>__**If you only knew, Mr. Todd**__**  
><strong>__**Ooh, Mr. Todd**__**  
><strong>__**You're warm in my hand.**__**  
><strong>__**You've come home!**__**  
><strong>__**Always had a fondness for you, I did."**_

_**As I stood there I watched Nellie and Lucy both walk over to me. Lucy began to pull on me one way while Nellie began to pull me the other way. At last I saw myself break – I split into two people one had brown hair and brown eyes the other had black hair with a white streak and cold black eyes. One was full of life and the other was full of darkness and death. The darker one pulled out a razor and slit the throat of the lighter one.**_

_**The four women stood in horror. Johanna recovered first shouting, "LOOK WHAT YOU AND YOUR BLOODY GOOD FOR NOTHING MOTHER DID! YOU KILLED HIM!"**_

_**Diana yelled back, "IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU AND YOUR NO GOOD MOTHER HE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SENT TO AUSTRALIA FOR FIFTEEN YEARS! HE WOULDN'T HAVE CHANGED INTO A SERIAL KILLER!"**_

_**Johanna then attacked Diana while their mothers stood there and watched. **_

_**When Lucy finally recovered she sank to the ground holding the body of her dead husband in her arms. **_

_**The dark one looked at the body on the ground and the woman holding it in her arms. He walked over to Lucy and slit her throat. Johanna screamed when she saw both her parents dead. The dark one turned around and looked at Johanna for a second before turning to walk over to Nellie. As he approached her Nellie began to sing, "Everything I did I swear it was for the best! Believe me!"**_

_**He approached Nellie and slit her throat before walking over to the girls and killing them as well.**_

* * *

><p>Nellie POV<p>

I woke up in the middle of the night to hear someone screaming in the next room over. I realized it was Sweeney. He must be having a nightmare.

I found Anthony and Toby standing in the doorway. The boys moved aside letting me in where I saw the girls trying to wake up their father. Nellie walked closer to Sweeney and saw him thrashing around and sweating. This must be real bad Nellie thought as Sweeney screamed in pain again. Johanna had moved to close to his hand and got smacked in the face. Johanna stumbled backwards and stayed on the ground in fear of being hit again.

Diana paying attention to Sweeney's flailing limbs carefully managed to grab his arms and began to comfort him singing,

"_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around.__  
><em>_Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around._

_No one's gonna hurt you,__  
><em>_No one's gonna dare.__  
><em>_Others can desert you,__  
><em>_Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there._

_Not to worry, not to worry, __  
><em>_I can do it, put me to it, __  
><em>_Show me something I can overcome.__  
><em>_Not to worry, dad..._

_Being close and being clever__  
><em>_Ain't like being true__  
><em>_I don't need to,__  
><em>_I would never hide a thing from you, __  
><em>_Like some... _Diana eyed Johanna and Anthony when she sang those notes.

_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around.__  
><em>_Nothing's gonna harm you, __  
><em>_Not while I'm around..._

Catching on to Diana's idea I began to sing as well:

"_Easy now,__  
><em>_Hush, love, hush,__  
><em>_Don't distress yourself,__  
><em>_What's your rush?__  
><em>_Keep your thoughts__  
><em>_Nice and lush,__  
><em>_Wait._

_Hush, love, hush,_

_Think it through.__  
><em>_Once it bubbles, then__  
><em>_What's to do?__  
><em>_Watch it close.__  
><em>_Let it brew.__  
><em>_Wait._

_Slow, love, slow.__  
><em>_Time's so fast.__  
><em>_Now goes quickly, see__  
><em>_Now its past!__  
><em>_Soon will come,__  
><em>_Soon will last.__  
><em>_Wait._

_Don't you know,__  
><em>_Silly man?__  
><em>_Half the fun is to__  
><em>_Plan the plan!__  
><em>_All good things__  
><em>_Come to those who can__  
><em>_Wait."_

After a while Sweeney completely calmed down and he opened his eyes. Diana let of go of his wrists, but continued to sit next to him. It took Sweeney a few seconds to come around, but when he finally did he asked, "What's going on? What are you all doing in my room?"

"You had a nightmare, father. You woke up the whole house. We came in here to make sure you were alright. It sounded like you were being tortured or something," Johanna explained as Toby slung out of the room. "Well goodnight father, Mrs. Lovett, Diana," Johanna said as she and Anthony left.

"Go back to bed," Sweeney ordered while nudging Diana off the bed.

"Dad are you alright? You look a bit shaken up," Diana replied. What she was saying was an understatement Sweeney's eyes were huge and he was shaking uncontrollably.

"I'm fine you and your mother should go back to bed," Sweeney said while glaring at me.

"Of course love if that's what you wish, goodnight," I said before leaving. I half expected Diana to follow me out of the room, but when I looked behind me I saw her sitting on the bed again holding her father's hand.

I thought about how on Fleet Street she was the only one who could get him to open up and act like Ben. Obviously the two of them had some bond that allowed them to understand the other. Well at least he's being taken care of.

* * *

><p>Diana POV<p>

Once Mum and the others had left I asked Dad what was wrong. I knew it had to be something bad. I had only seen him have nightmares a couple of times, but they were never as bad as this. I would walk into the shop in the morning and see him thrashing about on his cot or moaning or something, but it was never as bad as this one had been.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes before Dad answered, "I saw Lucy, Johanna, you, and your mother. You were arguing over me. You and Johanna started insulting the other while Lucy and Nellie began to pull on me. Eventually I split into two. One of me was light and cheerful like Ben and the other was dark and depressing like I was on Fleet Street. The darker version of me killed Ben. Lucy fell to the ground and before crying. I killed her. Your mother began to panic as I walked over to her and killed her. I then killed you and Johanna."

It seemed like he was seeing the whole dream replay itself in his head.

"I feel like I'm battling two different parts of me. Like both those two people are trying to take over. I don't want to be like that darker version, but I know I've changed too much to ever be Ben again. I'm frightened that I'll loose control one day and kill you, Johanna, and your mother."

"Dad, you have nothing to worry about. You're a better person then that. And you are exactly in between those two men you saw in you dream," I said while comforting him.

"_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around.__  
><em>_Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around._

_No one's gonna hurt you,__  
><em>_No one's gonna dare.__  
><em>_Others can desert you,__  
><em>_Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there._

_Not to worry, not to worry, __  
><em>_I can do it, put me to it, __  
><em>_Show me something I can overcome.__  
><em>_Not to worry, dad..." _ I sang as he began to fall asleep again.

"Stay here," he whispered as he fell asleep.

I knew what he meant by that. Stop me from screaming if I have another nightmare. I gently got up from the bed, grabbed a pillow and blanket from my room, and fell asleep on a chair next to his bed.

* * *

><p>Johanna POV<p>

Anthony and I woke up on Christmas morning to hear Toby shouting, "Mum, Mum! It's Christmas! Time to get up!

"Good morning, love," Anthony said before kissing me, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I replied, "I think we should get dressed and meet the others in the living room."

Soon Anthony, Toby, Mrs. Lovett, and I were waiting in the living room. Toby was almost bouncing off the wall. A few minutes later Diana came into the room and sat on the floor next to her brother. Ten minutes later Father came into the room looking tired.

Mrs. Lovett then began to pass out the gifts from her. Toby received a toy train. Father received a new case for his razors. Diana received a shawl. I opened up Anthony and mine's gift to find a frame with pictures of Anthony and I at our wedding and Mother and Father at their wedding. "Thank you, Mrs. Lovett," I said.

"It's from both your father and I, we put our money together to pay for it. Your welcome," Mrs. Lovett responded.

"We'll go next," Anthony said while grabbing our gifts. We gave Toby a set of toy soldiers. Mrs. Lovett a new hat. Diana some new art supplies. Father received a picture I had found and stolen from Turpin's house of Mother.

Toby gave very simple homemade gifts like any child would. Diana's gifts were a bit more unusual. To Anthony and I she gave a portrait of the two of us with a border of birds. To Mrs. Lovett she gave a new dress. To Father she gave a new jacket and to Toby an old children's book.

When I said Diana's gifts were unusual I was wrong Father's were even more. I'm not talking about the gifts being random like Diana's but they were all something that everyone would have liked to receive. Toby received another toy. Anthony two new books, Diana a blank journal, and I two more combs like the ones I had for my wedding. What he gave to Mrs. Lovett was surprising. It was a beautiful diamond necklace.

On our way to dinner Anthony whispered, "When do you want to tell them?"

"Now," I whispered back.

When we were finished with dinner and Mrs. Lovett and Diana had brought in dessert Anthony stood up saying, "Johanna and I have some very important news! Johanna is two months pregnant!"

The others sat there in shock. Toby almost choked on his food. Father almost fainted. Mrs. Lovett and Diana just sat there and stared at us for a few minutes. Mrs. Lovett recovered first said, "Congratulations," and then went to help Toby.

Once he could breath again he also said congratulations. Diana recovered at the same time as Toby and just replied "Wow, congratulations."

"Father, are you okay?" I asked when ten minutes had passed and he still hadn't said anything. When we told him we were getting married he started yelling, so this couldn't be good.

"I'm fine, it's just a lot to take in. One of my little girls is going to be a mother," he said before standing up and hugging me.

* * *

><p><strong>The end of chapter 4. I realized my AN at the end of chapter 2 may have been sounded a bit harsh, but I didn't intend for it too. I was just pointing out my reasons for why Diana calls Sweeney "Dad."<strong>

**Okay a lot has happened this chapter. If you thought Sweeney was OOC; I want to point out that a nightmare can bring out your biggest fears and that in this story it's loosing his family again. **

**Now on my profile are links to Johanna's wedding ring, wedding dress, Mrs. Lovett's hat and necklace from this chapter, and a poll for the sex and name of Johanna and Anthony's baby.**

**Please review**


	5. Ch 5 Sweeney's proposal

**I'm so sorry about not updating this in forever. I kind of forgot about this story. I also was busy with finals and Christmas so I pushed this back even further. Anyways enough with the excuses I hope you enjoy this chapter because I worked really hard to get it to come out the way I wanted it too.**

* * *

><p>Sweeney POV<p>

After weeks of planning I finally decided to propose to Nellie. I plan on asking her tonight on our way home from the theatre.

"You spoil me too much, Sweeney," Mrs. Lovett said as we walked out of the theatre where we had just seen her favorite play – Romeo and Juliet.

"Only the best for you, my pet, besides it's our six month anniversary. You deserve something special like this," I said before kissing her forehead. I then headed us in a direction that would take us by the sea and take us longer to get home. Nellie didn't notice where we were going until she could hear the sound of the waves crashing.

"Sweeney, love, where are we going?" she asked while staring up at me. Her eyes sparkled and were huge and filled with curiosity and confusion.

"I remember when we were growing up you always talked about how you wanted to live by the sea, have a successful pie business, and be married to a kind, loving man. I remember how when I came up to London a year ago you still wanted those things. Now most of those dreams have been fulfilled, but I want to be responsible for the last one coming true. Nellie if you'll take me as your husband I promise to love you forever and do as much as I can to keep you happy. Will you marry me?" I asked her while getting down on one knee and pulling out a ring.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Lovett POV<p>

I knew something was up when he took us to see Romeo and Juliet. Sweeney hated the play almost as much as he hated A Midsummer Night's Dream - he found both of them stupid and pointless. When we were taking a longer way to get home than usual I really became suspicious. I finally got the nerve to ask him where we were going. Instead of answering me he replied:

"I remember when we were growing up you always talked about how you wanted to live by the sea, have a successful pie business, and be married to a kind, loving man. I remember how when I came up to London a year ago you still wanted those things. Now most of those dreams have been fulfilled, but I want to be responsible for the last one coming true. Nellie if you'll take me as your husband I promise to love you forever and do as much as I can to keep you happy. Will you marry me?"

I stood there in shock for a minute before finally taking in what he had said. Sweeney Todd was asking me to marry me. Never in a million years would I have thought this was going to happen. After pining after him for years, being heartbroken when he married Lucy and had Johanna, losing almost all hope when he was sent to Australia, and gaining it all back when he returned. It wasn't until I saw him standing up and looking nervous that I came out of my daydreams.

"Of course, Sweeney," I reply, "Did you even have to ask?"

* * *

><p>Sweeney POV<p>

When Nellie just stood there staring at me I began to feel nervous. She had always said and hinted to me that she wanted to get married, but could she have changed her mind. Then all of a sudden she replied:

"Of course, Sweeney, did you even have to ask?"

"I guess not, I just thought it would be better to ask you then to just tell you to pick out a dress and meet me at the church," I responded teasing her right back while putting the ring on her finger.

"Is that how you told Lucy?"

"Of course not, I asked her to marry me, just without the long speech. Now come on, let's go home, I don't want my future Mrs. Todd getting sick," I said while leading her to the house.

"How do you think the kids are going to react?" Nellie asked when we were almost at the house.

"Diana will probably be happy, Toby will probably explode, and Johanna and Anthony will probably be excited," I responded.

* * *

><p>Toby POV<p>

When Mum and Mr. Todd left for their date Diana was put in charge. Since the two had left before we had dinner Diana had to cook. I didn't trust what she was making at all, so I didn't eat anything until she had some of it. After dinner the night was pretty boring well until Mum and Mr. Todd got home anyways.

Diana and I had been sitting in the parlor – Diana was reading a book and I was playing with my toy train. When we heard the door to the house open and close and the two of them talking we became quiet and tried to listen in on what they were saying.

"Diana, Toby, where are you?" Mum called.

"In the parlor Mum," Diana called back.

The two then walked into the room and sat next to each other on one of the couches. Somehow Mr. Todd managed to never let go of his hold on Mum.

"Diana, Toby, we have something important to tell you two," Mr. Todd said.

Oh my God, this can't be good! She's probably pregnant with that lunatic's kid!

"Sweeney and I are getting married," Mum said.

"You're marrying him! Of all people Mum him! He'll kill you!" I shouted not able to hold in what I was feeling. The others sat there for a minute not sure what to do about what I had just said.

"Toby, you and I need to talk!" Mum said before dragging me out of the room.

* * *

><p>Diana POV<p>

When Mum and Dad left for their date I was put in charge. Since the two had left before we had dinner I had to cook. When I finished cooking and sat the food down Toby looked nervous. I guess he still doesn't trust me when it comes to cooking – I don't blame him I was in on the human meat pies after all. He refused to eat anything until I had tried it myself. I swear that boy has trust issues what does he think I did to the food poison it?

After dinner the night was pretty boring well until Mum and Dad got home anyways. Toby and I had been in the parlor waiting for them to get home. I had been reading and watching Toby (to make sure he didn't get into trouble) while he had been playing with his toy train. Shortly after hearing the door open and close we heard Mum call:

"Diana, Toby, where are you?"

"In the parlor Mum," I called back.

Mum and Dad then walked into the room and Mum sat next to Dad (more like almost sat on his lap). Somehow Dad had managed to not let go of Mum.

"Diana, Toby, we have something important to tell you two…" Dad started.

"…Sweeney and I are getting married," Mum concluded.

"You're marrying him! Of all people Mum him! He'll kill you!" Toby shouted. Mum and Dad just sat there for a minute like me they were probably in shock that Toby would say something like that.

"Toby, you and I need to talk!" Mum said before dragging him out of the room.

"Congratulations, Dad," I said when Mum and Toby had left the room. Dad was still sitting in the same position he had been when Toby had yelled. "Dad, Toby will come around eventually, besides his opinion isn't that important."

"I know, I'm just shocked that he would say something like that in front of me," Dad said finally coming out of his shock. You could hear Mum yelling at Toby in the other room.

"Have you two decided anything for the wedding yet? Like colors, whose coming, or the date?" I asked trying to drown out the noise.

"Not yet, I only proposed a half hour ago, sheesh, Diana no need to get off ourselves is there. Besides I think it will be mostly you and your mother figuring that out," Dad responded.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Lovett POV<p>

I couldn't believe what Toby had just said. It was completely rude. I knew he wouldn't be happy, but I didn't think he would say something like that.

"Toby that was completely rude! You shouldn't have said something like that in front of Mr. T! I don't care what you think of him, I'm the one marrying him not you! As I've told you repeatedly he's changed since we lived on Fleet Street! I'm sick and tired of you being rude towards him!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry Mum, but I don't think it would be good for you to marry him. You deserve someone better then him," Toby responded.

"Toby, I don't want to hear anything else from you tonight. Go to your room!" I ordered.

Toby then walked to his room muttering things about Sweeney.


	6. Ch 6 family drama

Diana POV

Its two weeks away from Mum and Dad's wedding. Mum's brother and sister are coming today with their families. I've met my aunts and uncles a few times as well as my cousins, but Mum and I haven't seen them since I was five. I don't think they even remember Dad. I wonder how Mum and Dad are going to explain things to them.

I don't think I've mentioned this yet but Anthony and Johanna recently sold their other house and bought one in town. Johanna's eight months pregnant and Dad and Anthony are both anxious.

Dad, Anthony, and Toby had just left for the train station while Mum, Johanna, and I were preparing dinner for when they got back. Well it really was just Mum and I, Johanna was too far along to do anything, so she was just sitting in the kitchen, talking, and keeping us company.

Just as we finished the door opened and you could hear everyone walk into the house. Mum practically ran to the door, she was so excited to see her brother and sister. Johanna and I slowly made our way to the others. Mum was hugging Uncle Clark and Aunt Felicity, Toby was talking to Jayden and David, Andrew and Anthony were talking to each other and laughing, and Dad was talking with Uncle Michael. Serena and Jocelyn were standing there awkwardly just like Johanna and I.

Mum then started the introductions, "Clark, Felicity this is my fiancé Sweeney, his daughter Johanna, her husband Anthony, my son Toby, and you all remember Diana."

"Nellie, you never told us you had had another child," Aunt Felicity said.

"Toby's adopted," Mum clarified.

"Well, good for you, Nellie," Uncle Clark said before introducing his family, "This is my wife Melanie, our son Andrew, and our daughter Jocelyn."

Aunt Felicity followed his lead and introduced her family as well: her husband Michael, daughter Serena, and twin sons Jayden and David.

After dinner we were all sitting in the parlor:

Jocelyn and Johanna were talking to each other apparently the two had a lot in common. Jayden, David, and Toby were all playing with Toby's toys. Anthony and Andrew were talking about where Anthony had gone on his different trips. Mum, Dad, Aunt Felicity, Uncle Michael, Aunt Melanie, and Uncle Clark were all talking about something I couldn't hear what it was over Anthony, Andrew, and Serena. I was drawing and trying to block out Serena; the girl was talking about a mile a minute. Dad always complained about Mum and I talking too much but compared to Serena we hardly talk.

Everything was going well and everyone was getting along well, except for Jocelyn and I (she kept throwing me dirty looks, I don't know why but she has always seemed to hate me), until Uncle Clark asked, "Nellie, how did you and Sweeney met?"

Johanna, Anthony, Toby, Mum, Dad, and I all froze this was the one conversation we had been hoping to avoid. Serena realizing the tension in the room finally shut up. "What did I say something wrong?" Uncle Clark asked.

"No, it's just that story's a little complicated," Mum said while nervously looking at Dad, Mum seemed to be asking Dad if she could tell the story. When he nodded his head yes Mum started saying, "You all remember Diana's father, correct?"

"Of course, Benjamin Barker," Aunt Felicity replies, "He was such a sweet boy and your best friend. It almost killed you when he married that Lucy Greggory."

"Didn't he rent out the shop above your and Albert's pie shop?" Aunt Melanie asks.

"Yes, but then he got arrested and sent away to Australia," Uncle Clark states, "Why do you ask Nellie?"

"Well um, uh what if he had came back?" Mum says nervously.

"That's impossible it was a life sentence," Uncle Clark retorts.

"Not exactly," Dad says in reply talking for the first time since the conversation started.

"What do you mean not – Oh my god," Aunt Felicity said figuring out what they meant.

"You're kidding," Uncle Michael responded.

"It's not possible," Uncle Clark said still in denial.

"What are you talking about? I don't get it," Aunt Melanie complained.

"I'm Benjamin Barker," Dad explained.

"Oh," Aunt Melanie says finally understanding what was going on.

"That explains why Johanna looks so familiar," Aunt Felicity says, "She looks a lot like Lucy."

"Why did you change your name though?" Uncle Michael asks.

"Like Clark says I had a life sentence, when I came back I had to change my name or else I would have been sent right back," Dad explained.

"What about Judge Turpin, didn't he ever figure out who you are?" Uncle Clark asked.

"Not until he died," Dad said before explaining everything that had happened on Fleet Street. Surprisingly they all took it well agreeing that Pirelli, the Beadle, and Turpin's fates were deserved. Of course they didn't really agree with the other men's deaths, but they realized that Dad regretted it.

"Sweeney, does anyone from your side of the family know?" Aunt Felicity asked.

"Besides Johanna, Nellie, Diana, Anthony, and Toby the rest of my family's dead. I'm not sure if you remember but when Nellie and I were ten my brother Edward died," Dad said his voice cracking at the end.

"Oh I remember that the poor boy drowned," Aunt Felicity said.

"Nellie came home one day telling us what had happened. That was a downright shame. Edward was a good brother," Uncle Clark said reminiscing.

"Wait, what happened?" I asked confused. I had never heard this story, I didn't even know that Dad had siblings or that he and Mum grew up together and from the look on Johanna's face I guess she hadn't either.

"When your father and I were ten years old, there was a really cold winter. Ben, Edward, and I were out playing in the woods. We were playing tag and Ben thought the ice on the river was thick, but when he tried to run across it, the ice broke and he fell through. Edward jumped in and saved him. Both of them got sick though. Edward died two weeks later of pneumonia and hypothermia. It almost tore the Barkers apart, it hurt your father a lot when he died," Mum explained. Dad had left the room half way through the story looking like he was about to start crying.

"How old was he?" Johanna asked.

"Thirteen he was going to turn fourteen a month later," Dad says walking back into the room with a tumbler of gin. His eyes were slightly red and is voice was still cracking, he had obviously just been crying.

"Did you have any other siblings?" Aunt Melanie asked him after he sat back down.

"No, it was just Edward, my parents, and I. My parents died when I was eighteen, so they didn't know about my imprisonment," Dad explains.

"Well enough with this grim topic. Nellie, how are the wedding plans coming along?" Aunt Felicity asks purposely changing the subject.

"Everything's ready expect for the dress and flowers. The dress should be ready in a couple of days along with Diana and Johanna's and the flowers will be ready on the day of the wedding," Mum replied.

Mum and Dad weren't going to have any bridesmaids or a best man, but they had decided that Johanna and I both should have new dresses for the wedding. Anthony was helping to pay for Johanna's of course.

We talked for a few more hours before Mum said we should be getting to bed. Then she realized that we would have to rearrange sleeping arrangements. "Okay so Sweeney and I are in our room, Toby, Jayden, and David are all in Toby's room, Serena, Jocelyn, and Diana in her room, Clark and Melanie in one of the guest rooms, and Felicity and Michael in the other. I guess Andrew will be sleeping in here," Mum figured.

"Or he could stay with Johanna and I at our house," Anthony suggested, "It's your choice Andrew. You can either sleep here on the couch or in a bed in one of the guest rooms at Johanna and mine's house."

"I'll stay with Anthony and Johanna if that's okay with you, Aunt Eleanor" Andrew replied.

"It's fine dear," Mum agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay a lot of characters were introduced in this chapter so in case you're confused with who's who here's a list:<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prewett family:<strong>_

**Clark Prewett (Mrs. Lovett's older brother)**

**Melanie Prewett (sister-in-law)**

**Jocelyn Prewett (niece, 16)**

**Andrew Prewett (nephew, 18)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anderson family:<strong>_

**Michael Anderson (Mrs. Lovett's brother in law)**

**Felicity Anderson (younger sister)**

**Serena Anderson (niece, 13)**

**Jayden Anderson (nephew, 12)**

**David Anderson (nephew, 12)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Barker family:<strong>_

**Edward Barker (Sweeney's older brother, died at 13)**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to remind everyone that there's a poll up for Anthony and Johanna's child it will be up for only two more chapters, so please vote! <strong>


	7. Ch 7 another wedding

**I'm so sorry about not updating in forever. In all honesty I had lost my muse for all of my stories, not just this one. Anyways here's chapter 7:**

* * *

><p>Mrs. Lovett POV<p>

I couldn't believe today was finally here. I had been dreaming about this for the longest time. Today I would be Mrs. Nellie Todd. The weather and everything seemed to be perfect. It was sunny and you could hear the birds chirping outside. The flowers were starting to bloom; spring was finally here.

I was waiting in a room off the main aisle in the local church. Diana was finishing fixing my hair while Johanna was walking around talking to herself and fixing things like her dress and my bouquet. Eventually she got dizzy and decided to go wait outside with Anthony and the others.

"Hold still, for another minute Mum. Okay, there we go. I finished," Diana said stepping back and handing me a mirror. My hair was piled back in a kind of bun. The curls looked organized and neat for once instead of the mess they usually were. Diana had done a good job all the time helping Sweeney had paid off.

"Thank you, Diana. You did a wonderful job. Now, could you go get Clark for me?" I said right when Clark walked into the room.

"It looks like Diana finished just in time. You look amazing Nellie. Sweeney's definitely a lucky man," Clark said while walking over and hugging me, "Diana you better hurry to your seat. The wedding will start in a few minutes."

The wedding was simple. We had left the church the same as usual except adding a few white bows and white flowers. The guests filled the first few rows. My family on one side, the kids with Johanna and Anthony on the other, and a few "friends" of ours from town mixed on both side.

Everyone was smiling including Sweeney. Even after a year being away from Fleet Street it was weird to see him smile. The aisle was short and before I knew it I was standing next to Sweeney.

"We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony.

Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you," The minister said beginning the ceremony, "If anyone has any reasons to why these two should not be joined in Holy Matrimony let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Thankfully Toby didn't stand up. I'm hoping that he has finally learned to accept Sweeney and it's not Anthony or Diana who are stopping him from ruining the ceremony.

Ours vows were simple and short they went like this:

"I Sweeney Todd, take you Eleanor Lovett, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

"I, Eleanor Lovett, take you Sweeney Todd, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

* * *

><p>Diana POV<p>

Mum and Dad's wedding was beautiful. We were gathered in the patio of Mum's restaurant for the reception. Mum and Dad, Uncle Clark and Aunt Melanie, Uncle Michael and Aunt Felicity, even Anthony and Johanna were dancing. Toby, Jayden, and David were talking and laughing. Jocelyn and Serena were asked to dance by a couple of Mum's friends' sons while Andrew had asked some girl from town. I was sitting off to the side by myself when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

I turned around to see Ezra standing behind me offering his hand, "Would you like to dance?" he asked.

I said yes and before I knew it we were waltzing with the rest of the couples. "When did you get into town?" I asked him.

"A couple of days ago, I've spent the last couple days of at Anthony and Johanna's. I thought it would be a good chance to surprise you. You look beautiful," Ezra said.

"Thank you. That year at sea has done good to you," I said. The compliment was true his skin now had a tan and his dark hair was almost shoulder length. They brought out his bright blue eyes.

"So you're half sister and your parents are now married, do I need to worry about seeing you at the altar soon?" Ezra asked jokingly.

"No," I say honestly.

"Why not, you're very pretty. You must have guys chasing after you," Ezra replied.

"I'm not that pretty besides I don't socialize very much-"

"That I can believe," Ezra interrupted.

"I'm only fifteen," I retorted.

"Age is but a number."

"How old are you again?"

"Eighteen. What's your point? Three years is not a huge age gap."

"Okay how about this one. My Dad is extremely overprotective and is on his way over here to separate us," I replied.

"Alright you win. Good to see you Mr. Todd. Congratulations on the wedding," Ezra said smiling before bowing and leaving, "Nice talking to you Diana."

"You too Ezra," I said smiling after him, "What do you want Dad? It's your wedding day you should be spending time with Mum."

"I'm not allowed to dance with my little girl? Besides what makes you think I want something," he asked.

"The fact that you were looking over here and scowling while Ezra and I were dancing and Mum kept on trying to distract you," I replied.

"I can't help being protective, Diana. After the judge and beadle I thought you would understand," Dad explained.

"Ezra isn't like them besides we were only dancing-"

"He's a sailor," Dad interrupted.

"Anthony's one as well, what's your point? You let Johanna marry him," I retorted.

Dad didn't respond. "Exactly, you don't have one," I said walking away.

* * *

><p>Sweeney POV<p>

"That could have gone better," I said rejoining Nellie.

"What did you expect her to do? Be happy that you won't let her talk to the one guy she's friends with. Most girls her age are already courting, some are even engaged," Nellie pointed out.

"I don't know, I just don't want to see her or Johanna grow up," I sighed.

"I hate to admit it, love, but it's a little late for that. They grew up while you were away. Just look at them. Johanna is married and pregnant with her and Anthony's first child. Diana's off talking and flirting with Ezra. You have two beautiful, smart, brave daughters. Just be glad that they have a good sense of judgment when it comes to men. Besides if it makes you feel any better we have a few more years before Toby leaves us," Nellie said trying to cheer me up.

"Oh yeah, cause he likes me so much," I muttered.

"You are growing on him. You two just need to spend some more time together. When we get back from our honeymoon take him fishing," Nellie suggested.

"Alright," I agreed.

We danced quietly not talking to each other for a few minutes just glad to have each other's company.

"I probably should have said this earlier but you look absolutely beautiful. Sometimes I wish I had chosen you all those years ago instead of Lucy. I love you," I declared.

Nellie had tears in her eyes and she quietly replied, "I love you too, Sweeney."

* * *

><p><strong>This is the last chapter that the pole for Anthony and Johanna will be up. I'll probably take it down on Friday, April 6.<strong>

**Oh yeah one quick question to answer in your reviews:**

**Ezra/Diana yes or no?**


	8. Ch 8 a new familya surprise guest prt 1

**Sorry for the long gap between updates. I've had multiple projects for school, dance performances, and finals that kept me from writing.**

* * *

><p>Diana POV<p>

Our family has the weirdest if not the worst luck. Johanna and Anthony had their baby the day Mum and Dad got home from their honeymoon. I swear I do not think they had even been home for an hour yet. Anyways the baby is a boy. He's named Lucas Paxton Hope. To be honest I think his middle name is the dumbest thing I have ever heard, but at least it's not my name. He looks a lot like Anthony but has Johanna's hair and eyes. Lucas is absolutely adorable. It is kind of hard to believe I am an aunt, I didn't even know I had a sister until a year ago.

"Diana, could you watch Lucas while I go take a nap?" Johanna asked one evening when Johanna and I were sitting in the parlor waiting for Mum and Toby to close up shop and make dinner and Dad to come home from the market.

"Sure, Johanna," I agreed taking my nephew from her. Anthony was away at sea; he had left last week had would not be home for another two months. Johanna should be glad that Lucas was already a month old when he left.

Not long after Johanna had left there was a knock on the door. I opened the door while somehow managing to hold the squirming Lucas and saw Ezra. "Ezra, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at sea with the others?"

"Good to see you too, Diana. I came by to visit you and if you hadn't noticed I don't always go to sea with Anthony. Who's this?" Ezra asked looking at Lucas.

"Lucas, my nephew," I replied.

"Oh, so Johanna finally had the baby. I had been meaning to ask Anthony before he left, but I never got the chance. Can I hold him?" Ezra asked.

"Sure, do you want to have dinner with?" I asked handing him Lucas and closing the door behind them.

"If your father doesn't chase me off," Ezra teased.

"What do you mean if Dad doesn't chase you off?"

"Everytime I try to talk to you your father walks over, interrupts me, and chases me off."

"Oh, well he's not home yet and if Mum doesn't mind that you're over than I'm sure he won't do anything," I said leading him to the restraunt. "Mum, Ezra's here. He was wondering if he could stay for dinner."

"Of course dear, Ezra you can stay as long as you want," Mum replied while setting out the dishes, "Dinner will be in a minute, here hand me Lucas. Toby go tell Johanna dinner's ready."

We were halfway through dinner when Dad came home. After dropping the groceries off on the counter Dad walked over to the table kissed Mum on the cheek and sat down. It wasn't until Dad sat down that he noticed Ezra. "What are you doing here?"

"He came by to visit, Sweeney," Mum explained while throwing him a look.

_To be continued…._


End file.
